OS: Fanfiction?
by XxKlarolinexDelenaxX
Summary: Damon et Klaus se retrouvaient seuls, et ils s'ennuyaient. Elena et Caroline étaient sorties et tuer était apparemment " Pas bien. " Pfff... Ils tombent ensuite sur un site nommé Fanfiction et décident de s'y rendre... De nombreuses surprises les attendent. Os suite à un pari avec Angelika25 donc voilà ton OS Miss ;)
1. Chapter 1

Damon et Klaus s'ennuyaient. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé de l'aîné Salvatore, un verre de bourbon en main, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Ils pourraient aller chasser, mais bien sur, leurs copines les quitteraient pour avoir , et je cite" **Exterminé la population à cause de vos putains de pulsions!** "

" Sinon, il y a les feux de l'amour qui passe... " Soupira Damon avachi sur le canapé.

" Je m'ennuie, je ne suis pas désespéré. " Dit l'originel avant de prendre une une gorgée de son bourbon.

" Je disais ça juste comme ça... " Souffla l'aîné Salvatore. " Une poche de sang? "

" J'en ai déjà pris. Et je préfère du sang chaud. " Répondit Klaus.

" Merci, je sais! "

Les deux vampires buvaient et réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire, lorsqu'ils entendirent un léger vibrement. Ils se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers l'ordinateur d'Elena.

" On oserait pas... " Commença Damon en s'approchant de l'ordinateur.

" On verra ça! " Sourit Klaus en le prenant.

Ils cliquèrent sur " Chrome " et tombèrent directement sur une page.

' **Fanfiction, unleash your imagination** '

" Qu'est ce que... " Commença Damon. Il prit l'ordinateur des mains de Klaus et cliqua sur _The Vampire Diaries_.

" Hey, regarde ça c'est quoi? Forwood et Stelena? " Demanda l'hybride en cliquant dessus.

**Caroline se tenait devant sa fenêtre, se demandant comment elle avait pu quitter Tyler pour Klaus. Tyler avait toujours été l'amour de sa vie et elle le quittait pour quelqu'un dont elle croyait être amoureuse mais en réalité elle avait fait la même erreur qu'Elena: Elle avait choisi le mauvais garçon.**

" Quoi?! Mais qu'est ce que que cette chose?! " S'exclama Klaus, choqué.

" Ouais! Comment ils connaissent nos prénoms? " S'étonna Damon.

" Comment ils osent dire que Caroline a fait une erreur en me choisissant?! Il faut qu'on aille les tuer! Immédiatement! " S'énerva Klaus.

" Mais laisse, c'est une histoire fictive on va pas s'énerver pour ça... " Dit Damon avant de lire la suite.

**Elena avait du choisir entre Damon et Stefan et elle avait choisi Damon. Pourtant, son cœur ne battait que pour Stefan et ce depuis toujours.**

" Ok, demande à tes hybrides d'obtenir l'adresse de cet imbécile qu'on aille le vider de son sang! " Ragea Damon.

" Regarde ce qu'il y a marqué en dessous... **Forbes + Lockwood = Forwood** et **Stefan + Elena** **= Stelena.** " Remarqua Klaus. " Il faut trouver une fiction avec le mélange de mon prénom et celui de Caroline! "

" Et le mien avec celui d'Elena! " Rajouta Damon avant de froncer les sourcils. " Mais dis-moi, ça marche comme _Youtube_ ce truc? "

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? " S'enquit Klaus.

" Bah, est-ce qu'on mettre un pouce rouge? Parce que cette histoire là... " Dit Damon avec haine.

" Non, je vois pas. Mais on peut mettre des rivioux. " Lui dit Klaus.

" Ça se prononce review! " Le corrigea Damon. " Et qu'est ce que c'est? "

" C'est des commentaires, regarde! "

Damon sourit et tapa un commentaire.

* **C'est de la merde! Tout le monde sait qu'Elena a bien fait de me choisir. Alors ferme ta gueule, ou ferme tes doigt!** * Ecrit Damon avant de voir Klaus rajouter. * **Et je vaux cent fois mieux que ce clébard de Lockwood! Et si tu rajoutes ne serait-ce qu'un chapitre, c'est pas une rivioux que je vais te donner!** *

" Mais c'est review! " S'exclama Damon.

" Trop tard, c'est posté. Maintenant cherche une autre fiction. "

Damon chercha et tomba sur... Klefan?!

" Quoi?! Mais ils sont fous! Me mettre avec Stefan! Je le considère comme un frère pas comme... Ugh! " S'exclama Klaus.

" Hey regarde c'est... Klamon? " Dit Damon.

Klaus et Damon se regardèrent en même temps.

" N'y pense même pas. " Siffla Klaus.

" Ne pense pas que je l'ai fait! " Répliqua Damon, dégoûté. " Bamon, Klelijah, Steroline, Mabekah, Carenzo, Dalaric, Defan... Les gens sur ce site ont un grave problème mental! J'veux dire, Stefan est mon frère bon sang! "

**Remember I do it for you, Angelika25**

**Delena, Klaroline.**

" Delena! " S'exclama Damon.

" Klaroline! Et ça sonne tellement mieux que Forwood! " Sourit Klaus en cliquant sur le lien.

**Damon, un jeune militaire, décide de rentrer chez lui à Mistic Falls et reprendre les cours. Après avoir perdu contact pendant deux ans, il revoit son frère Stefan, ses amis, ses professeurs, et aussi des ennemis. Pourquoi Damon a tout plaqué du jour au lendemain pour aller à l'armée ? Il y a-t-il un rapport avec la mort de sa mère ? Tous Humains ! :)**

" C'est moi le personnage principal! " Sourit Damon.

" Pff... Histoire de merde oui! On est humains! "

" Au moins, c'est Delena et Klaroline! " Rappela Damon. " Mistic Falls?! "

" Je crois que l'auteur voulait dire Mystic-Falls. " Dit Klaus. " Bref, commence la lecture. "

Après quelques chapitres, Damon et Klaus cherchèrent le prochain chapitre.

" Il n'y a pas de suite?! Elle est où la suite! Je veux la suite! " S'exclama Damon.

" Je suis tellement intelligent quand même! Réussir à faire de telles hypothèses! " Se vanta Klaus. " Laisse une rivioux à cette Angelika! "

" Ok! "

* **Enfin quelqu'un qui voit que je suis fait pour être avec Elena! C'était évident! Et écris la suite rapidement, il faut que je montre cette histoire à Elena elle va délirer! Et, c'est bien de m'avoir mis en personnage principal c'est une excellente idée!** * Tapa l'aîné Salvatore puis Klaus ajouta. * **Mon personnage mérite plus de lignes, toutes d'ailleurs mais bon, c'est mieux que Klefan... Heurk!** *

" Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? " Demanda Damon.

" On attend la suite. " Dit Klaus, ne pouvant attendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, salut! ;) Je ne m'attendait pas à avoir de tels reviews et merci d'ailleurs! Il me semble que certaines personnes ont demandé une suite mais avec les filles alors la voici! ;) Remercier Angelika25 aussi car elle m'a inspiré cet OS et je vous conseille vivement sa fiction Delena/Klaroline. Bref, voici la suite! ;)**

**Et merci à Angelika25, sosso, MlleNathL, delenaforever 15, meumeu3312, lilith-tw-vd-hp et elina pour vos reviews.**

**Angelika25: Ne pense pas que je te laisserai gagner la prochaine fois! ;)**

* * *

" C'est bon, on est venues! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important! " Se plaignit Caroline alors que Klaus lui tirait le bras jusqu'au salon Salvatore.

" Vous n'avez tué personne, j'espère? " S'enquit prudemment Elena.

" Non... " Bouda Damon.

" Malheureusement." Ajouta Klaus. " Mais, on est tombé sur ce site bizarre... "

" Un porno?! Mais vous êtes sérieux, là?! " S'énerva la blonde.

" Bien sur que non! Tu m'as pris pour qui?! Tu me vois sérieusement aller sur ces sites?! " S'exclama l'hybride originel.

" C'est quoi votre site, alors? " Demanda Elena.

Damon lui montra l'écran de son ordinateur.

" Fanfiction? " Lit le double Petrova. " Vous lisez des fictions?! " S'exclama t-elle.

" Lis ça! " Ordonna le beau brun ténébreux.

" The Vampire Diaries? " Dit Elena.

" Mais regarde les personnages! Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett... " Commença Caroline.

" Klaus Mikaelson! " La coupa Klaus.

" Ouais... Klaus Mikaelson! " Dit Caroline. " Mais, comment ces gens nous connaissent-ils? Tu penses qu'on est espionnés? "

" Surement mais c'est pas ça le plus grave! " S'exclama Damon. " Regardez ça! "

" C'est marqué Forwood! " Continua Klaus.

" Et ça veut dire... ? " Demanda la jolie blonde.

" Forbes + Lockwood! " Répondit Klaus.

" Et je ne te parle pas de Stelena! " Maugréa Damon.

" Lis cette histoire! " Dit Klaus en tirant sa femme.

" Une histoire Klaroline? " Demanda Caroline.

" Mais elle est Stelena! " S'exclama Damon.

" Et alors? A la base, je suis un Stelena! " Sourit Klaus.

" Sale traitre! Bah tu sais, moi j'aime bien le Carenzo! " Ragea Damon.

" Tu viens de l'inventer! " Dit Klaus.

" Même pas vrai! Tout le monde sait que Caroline et Enzo ont une attraction indéniable! "

" Viens ici que je t'arrache le coeur! " S'exclama Klaus en se levant mais fut stoppé par Caroline.

" Hey! Stop on dirais deux gamins! " S'énerva la blonde. " Sérieusement! Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour... Klayley?! C'est quoi ça Klayley?! "

Caroline s'approcha plus du PC portable.

" Klayley?! Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi! " Répéta t-elle.

" Attends, encore toi, on ne te le met qu'avec elle ou cette Camille! Regarde pour Damon! Bamon, Rose et Damon, Datherine, Deroline... Je te jure Caroline que tu n'as même pas essayé d'y penser! " L'avertit Elena.

" Attends mais regarde cette fiction, là! Klelena! Alors tu joues double jeu, Elena? " Répliqua Caroline.

" Mais bien sur! Ne change pas de sujet! " S'exclama la brunette.

" Qui change le sujet ici, Elena? J'ai vu Klaus en premier! " Rétorqua Caroline.

Stefan et Rebekah arrivèrent main dans la main.

" Hey! Mais vous êtes fous?! " S'écria la blonde originelle en voyant Klaus et Damon se battre alors que Caroline et Elena se tiraient les cheveux.

" Stop! " Rajouta Stefan en séparant Damon et Klaus alors que Rebekah séparait Elena et Caroline.

" Je sais que je vais surement le regretter mais... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? " Demanda Rebekah.

" Regarde par toi même! " S'exclama Elena.

Rebekah prit l'ordinateur portable de la jeune Gilbert, avant de se retourner vers Stefan.

" Katherine, hein? " Siffla t-elle en s'avançant vers Stefan.

**Alors vos réaction? ;)**


End file.
